


just monkeying around

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [1]
Category: B1A4, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 92line, Drabbles set in the same overarching verse, Gen, Texting, mentioned drug use, not canon, not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 92line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	just monkeying around

[jin] help i'm high  
[jaehwan] you're high  
[jin] it was an accident!  
[junghwan] how do you get high by accident!  
[jin] there were brownies  
[jaehwan] ofc  
[junghwan] THIS IS WHY YOU ASK BEFORE EATING THINGS


End file.
